Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Ragtag
"Ragtag" is the twenty-first episode from season one of the comic book super-spy series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Roxann Dawson with a script written by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, May 6th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. In addition to the regular cast, this episode features guest appearances by Bill Paxton as John Garrett, J. August Richards as Mike Peterson, B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett, David Conrad as Ian Quinn and Ruth Negga as everyone's least-favorite cling-along, Raina. This is the one... This is the one where Coulson's team chases after Garrett's group, which brings them to the Cybertek facility in New Mexico. Coulson and Melinda May go in posing as nerdy sales reps, looking to sell I.C.E.R.s to Cybertek. When the opportunity arises, they find the file room containing all of the data on the Deathlok program and physically drop the filing cabinet out the window to their team below. This is also the one where we see flashbacks from Grant Ward's past. John Garrett, having left him to forge on his own in the woods for months, returns to initiate him into the next step of his agenda. Feeling that Ward is strong enough, he has but to pass one simple test. He has to kill his dog, Buddy. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * "AOS: Ragtag" and "Agents of SHIELD: Ragtag" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The television series was developed by Joss Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is included on disc five of the [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season|Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season]] DVD and Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by ABC Studios and released in Region 1 format on September 9th, 2014. Amazon.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete First Season; DVD. * This episode aired in Canada on CTV on May 6th, 2014. It aired in the United Kingdom on Channel 4 on May 23rd, 2014. TV Rage.com; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., "Ragtag"; Episode Info. * Co-executive producer Monica Breen is credited as Monica Owusu-Breen in this episode. * Chris Cheramie, Shalisha Francis, Robert Parigi and Samantha Thomas are all credited in the closing credit sequence of this episode. * Admiral Jolnes is identified as just Navy Admiral in the closing credit sequence of this episode. * All right, who let the Klingon in here? In addition to being an accomplished director, Roxann Dawson is also known for her work as an actress. She played the role of half-human/half-klingon B'Elanna Torres on the TV series Star Trek: Voyager. This is Roxann's second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a director, and her final episode from season one. She previously directed "Eye Spy". Her next episode is "Who You Really Are". * This is Jeffrey Bell's fourth episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as a screenwriter. It is his final episode from season one. He previously wrote episode 1x14, "T.A.H.I.T.I.". His next episode is "What They Become". Allusions * Reference is made to Ace Peterson in this episode. Ace Peterson is the son of Mike Peterson, aka Deathlok. He actually makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this episode as he is a prisoner of the Cybertek facility. Ace appears next in "Beginning of the End". Bloopers * Quotes * Young Grant Ward: Give me one reason not to blow your head off. * John Garrett: I brought tacos. .... * Leo Fitz: What if Garrett put an exploding eye into him, to control him? Maybe that's why he betrayed us. * Skye: I'm pretty sure there's a much simpler reason. He's evil. .... * Skye: I should have let Mike finish him when I had the chance. I was stupid and weak. * Phil Coulson: You weren't weak. You had compassion. That's harder. .... * Grant Ward: You were gonna let me die! * John Garrett: Okay. First off, I think we should use our indoor voices. .... * Skye: So if anyone should be furious... * Melinda May: I am. I'm furious. But I'm sure as hell not gonna waste it on a tantrum. I'm gonna mine it, save it... and when we find Ward, I'm gonna use every bit of it to take him down. * Skye: Wish I knew how to use that hate-fu. .... * Phil Coulson: So if you're with me, I'm gonna finish what I started. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Garrett and Ward get away with murder. And I want my plane back. .... * John Garrett: He told me about a pissed-off young cadet with off-the-chart eye-hand eye coordination, went AWOL, stole a car, drove over a thousand miles home only to try and burn the place down. I must say, I find a young man like that intriguing. See also External Links * * * * * * * "Ragtag" at the AOS Wiki * * "Ragtag" at the Disney Wiki * "Ragtag" at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:May, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories